


Muffins in the morning

by OmittedWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedWords/pseuds/OmittedWords
Summary: In which we have breakfast in bed, muffins and lots of fluff.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 7





	Muffins in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition's Procastination Thread: Truth or Dare.  
> Truth: Write about one of your OTP's
> 
> Lots of thanks to Rim for beta-ing this.

Andromeda Tonks was in the kitchen, whisking the muffin batter. Eyes on the clock, she lamented the fact that Ted woke up bright and early in the morning. Time was running short and she hadn’t even finished whisking the muffins! Using magic would’ve sped up the whole process and would’ve been much easier on her arms, but no. She’d promised herself she’d make him breakfast in bed- _the muggle way._

Had she whisked the batter enough? Maybe, but she decided to keep on whisking just to be sure. She wanted this to go perfectly. She can imagine the look on Ted’s face when she surprises him and she feels a smile forming on her lips. Deeming the batter sufficiently mixed, she filled the muffin trays to the brim and placed them in the oven with a relieved sigh. Next up were toast and tea, and she couldn’t possibly ruin them even if she tried. In fact, it’d probably be better to start on them once the muffins were done.

With that thought she sat down by the table, stifling a yawn. It was frightfully early, and she felt her eyelids droop.

* * *

Ted walked into the kitchen and saw his wife fast asleep by the table, head resting on her hand and flour on her cheek. The window was open, and her brown curls were bathed in yellow sunlight and the tips of her hair were white with flour. She shifted and her face was visible amidst her curls, the light bouncing off her cheekbones and casting shadows on the hollow of her cheeks. She gave a slight snore and he grinned before an enticing aroma made him realise the oven was on. He strode over quickly, letting the oven door fall open with a slight bang.

“Ted?”

“Morning love,” he replied, chuckling at the confusion on her face. “Just taking out the muffins.”

“The muffins! Damn,” she shot up from the chair, wide awake. “I just sat down for a moment and-“

“Fell asleep? I saw as much.” He dropped the tray onto the table and leaned across it to press a kiss to her forehead. “You have flour on your cheek by the way. It’s absolutely adorable.”

“Are the muffins burnt?” she asked, rubbing her cheeks with both hands.

“Don’t worry, they’re perfectly made. Just poured a bit too much batter into the cups. That’s why they’re a bit oddly shaped- should’ve left enough space for the muffins to rise.” He’d picked up one of the muffins as he talked and had taken a bite out of it. “It’s delicious though!”

“I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed. Thought I’d make toast and tea once the muffins were done and well, you know what happened then.”

“Muffins alone are great for breakfast in bed, Dromeda, and you’ve done a wonderful job with these.”

“Hardly breakfast in bed since you’re now out of bed.”

“Nonsense,” he laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek before picking up the tray with one hand, grasping Andromeda’s hand with his other and dashing to the bedroom. She was laughing by the time he’d plonked them both down on the bed, her head thrown back and hair spilling over her shoulders. Her eyes were glittering with mirth and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. He offered her a muffin and his voice was hoarse when he said, “You should try one too.”

“It’s too tough.” She scrunched her eyebrows and he couldn’t help but place another kiss on her forehead.

“Is it? You might’ve whisked it a tad too much. I think it’s delicious.”

“I put my arms through that and it seems that was completely unnecessary.” She said good naturedly and he laughed.

“It tastes wonderful. _Thank you_.” Her lips curved up in a smile and he leaned in to kiss her, marvelling at how lucky he was. Oh, how he loved these quiet mornings with his wife


End file.
